broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Belinda
A huntress excelling in healing with a wide knowledge of plant life. Sharing a contract with her partner Golem, the pair are known to be a very defensive team, specializing in supporting other hunter teams or prospective clients. Appearance Belinda is a rather short young woman with long brown hair that reaches just to the middle of her back. It's quite unruly, sometimes appearing as curls and sometimes very straight, depending on how much she has tried to tame her hair. Many people have described her as person with very natural and earthy colours, appropriate for a healer like herself and looking like a little wood nymph. Because she is a frequent traveller, her hair is actually quite dry, spending more time out of the city on missions rather than staying at home taking care of herself, but Belinda enjoys these adventures and doesn't really give much thought to her appearance. She stands at 5'4 (165cm) and has a body that isn't petite but isn't slender either, and she has a rectangular body shape with small breasts. Unlike most of her fellow huntress friends, she doesn't have much muscle, though her legs are quite strong, as she isn't one to go straight into the front lines. The young woman isn't very fair, having a little of a tan from spending so much time outside but she does tend to look out for her skin health. Due to working with so many plant concoctions throughout her life in her work and in the academy, her hands and her skin is very soft, some of her pastes and liquids leaving this pleasant effect on her. Belinda shares a contract mark along with her dearest demon partner, Golem, a red ink mark of a tree that represents their love for nature on her forearm. Personality Belinda is your typical 'sweet girl', she's nice and always there to support her friends and isn't afraid to make new ones whether or not they are a part of the Hunter's Society. She matches with Golem quite well and is always covering up for him, quick to apologise for him or take responsibility for his rash actions. Forgiving, kind, compassionate, Belinda stands up for many people and offers advice whenever she can. The young woman knows how to read the atmosphere and cheer somebody up, or try to include someone whenever they feel left out. Sometimes, she can be very shy, hiding behind her solid wall of a partner and watching things from afar, but when it comes to topics like gardening or plants, Belinda could sit there and blabber on about her one true love. Though she may be physically weak when compared to the more elite of the huntresses, wielding knives and blades and guns, Belinda is more well known as a two-man defence team that often team up with other contract pairs on missions. Golem is a master of defence, and she is a genius with medication and the concept of healing teammates, allowing teams to last much longer than usual. Abilities Character Relationships Golem Trivia * Her talents are cooking, gardening, quizzes, understanding others, ballet, art, getting along with animals, and creating all sorts of strange but useful potions (which she then tests on Golem or her hunter friends). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:Humans